


Paper Rings

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Week 2020 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Sterek Week 2020, Stereklyrics6, sterekweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The first time Stiles saw Derek Hale, he didn't know it was the start of something wonderful.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Sterek Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986134
Comments: 22
Kudos: 313





	Paper Rings

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : For Sterek Week 2020 October 29th Prompt of Lyrics and Quotes. This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe. Paper Rings by Taylor Swift is the song used to write this one-shot.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles laughed as he dropped down beside Jackson around the bonfire. It was just their small group of friends that were in town at the moment. Most were still away at college or out somewhere else for spring break. Stiles had gone home, and a few friends had followed.

"Think fast," someone yelled.

Stiles looked up and caught the lacrosse ball as it rushed toward him. He tossed it back, and it was caught before being tossed around the other group on the other side of the fire. It was cold out, and while they were celebrating their near relative independence. Well, some of them were. Stiles was heading to get a postgraduate degree, and Jackson was heading to law school. Danny was going to take more classes to finish another two degrees and a master's all while Stiles and Jackson were doing their postgraduate stuff. There was only a short bit left in the school year.

"Hey," someone else yelled out before a group of four appeared at the edge of the area.

"This is private property," one of the four said.

There was just enough smoke and flame that Stiles couldn't see which one said it.

"Yeah, and I have the permit needed to allow us to be here," Stiles said as he stood up. This was one of the Preserve's rentable areas, and Stiles had gone through the proper channels, meaning his father had filed for it. Stiles stood up and walked over to his backpack that was packed for them, all spending the night out here. He stopped when he realized who it was that was standing there. Derek Hale, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes. The last three were all in Stiles' graduating class, but after their sophomore year, those three all started to hang out with Derek and Cora Hale more than anyone else, and they had been weird. Stiles thought that they were all part of some kind of cult. He wasn't shocked that they were here instead of out somewhere else for spring break.

Derek was glaring at Stiles, but he looked around the campsite and then held out his hand. Stiles shook his head and walked over to hand it to him. The Hales were very protective of the Preserve, but that didn't mean that Stiles was going to let him bully them out of there.

"Well, the paperwork is in order, but someone wrote the wrong campsite number on it. I'll make sure that Mom knows about it. It won't happen again. You are more than welcome to stay here for the night."

"Come and join us," Lydia said.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"We have more than enough beer to get you all drunk as well," Danny said.

"You have more than beer here," Boyd said.

"And you are going to what? Call the cops?" Stiles asked. He looked over at where Danny was smoking a blunt. It was why Stiles had asked for a remote site. It wasn't like there were many campers with how cold it was in the area, but Stiles knew that Danny and Jackson would be toking up, so he made sure they hopefully wouldn't be caught.

"No," Derek said before he smiled and dropped down onto the log that was closest to where they were. The other three moved around to sit as well. Boyd dropped down onto the ground and put his back to the log while Erica dropped down into his lap.

Stiles went back to where he had been and looked at Derek through the flames. As if Derek could feel him looking, whenever Stiles looked too long, Derek looked at him. Everyone else was loosening up after the crashing of their little party, but Stiles just stayed where he was.

"Heads up!" someone else yelled.

Derek reached out and caught the lacrosse ball before it landed in the fire.

Despite the three with Derek never touching a single bit of weed and having no one smoking it near them, the three of them started to act high as hell about an hour later. Stiles felt kind of jealous about it. Weed didn't react normally in him, so his friends made sure that he didn't even get a contact high from it. Part of why everyone who was smoking was on the other side of the fire.

"Why aren't you having fun?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked up to see that he wasn't across the fire anymore. No, he was sitting right beside Stiles after Jackson had left him alone on the log. He was over on the other side of the campsite, making out with Lydia or Danny; Stiles wasn't sure which one he was more into at the moment. It was only a matter of time before Lydia decided that all three of them were in the relationship, probably around the point in time that she wanted to lock them both down. Danny and Lydia would make some pretty children, and Lydia and Jackson's kids were going to be supermodels.

"I am having fun. Just my kind of fun, not other people's kinds of fun," Stiles said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We do all of this for fun, but I am actually here to make sure that no one calls the cops on us," Stiles said.

"By?"

"Keeping an eye on things."

"So, you don't dance?" Derek looked over at where more than a few of their group dancing to the music blasting over someone's phone. It wasn't club-worthy, but they were having fun.

"No, I dance just...not here. I need a solid and even floor on the best of days to dance. Dancing here? Yeah, that's not a good idea."

"Not even if your partner can catch you if you fall?"

"Is that you offering?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe."

Despite most of Stiles' friends actually getting high, Stiles thought that Derek's friends were higher than Stiles' by the end of the night. Stiles danced with Derek for a while, but he never made a move at all. Derek also danced with Isaac and then with Erica. There wasn't anything different in the way that Derek danced with him than he did with his friends.

* * *

Stiles found eighteen Derek Hales on Facebook when he got back to his apartment with Jackson in Berkeley. Five of them had pictures, so Stiles dismissed them on sight, given that they weren't his Derek. He found his Derek on number eighteen. There was a post that was public about reading before bed. It showed a stack of books that was two feet high. Stiles wrote down every single one of them and then ordered them to come in from the shop that was closest to the apartment.

"I forgot what you are like with a crush," Jackson said as he dropped down onto the couch with Stiles.

"I'm not sure what I feel for him. He spent most of the night with me but didn't even ask for my phone number or anything."

"You didn't ask him."

"Actually, I did. He just grinned and told me that I was moving too fast."

"Which means he didn't want to give it away. I swore the two of you were going to start the dirty dancing on that floor at one point. If he didn't take you up on that, he's a jackass."

"Thanks, Jackson."

"A boyfriend might have done you good. At least for the last little bit of college for you."

"And there he is," Stiles said. He laughed as he kicked at Jackson, though. Stiles leaned his head against the couch. Jackson had given up a few full rides to different colleges to go to the same one that Stiles was at so that he wouldn't have to live in the dorms after his housing scholarship had fallen through. Stiles hadn't been looking forward to staying in the dorms, given his issues with a lot of things that even his friends did. The two-bedroom apartment that he and Jackson shared seemed small at some points, but other times it almost was too big.

"If I wasn't an asshole, you would think I was a pod person."

Stiles looked down at his phone when it chimed. All of his books were in stock, so he could go and get them. "What do you want for dinner?"

"That Greek place down the block," Jackson said without any hesitation. He waved toward where the jar for money for food was.

When they cooked, Stiles did all of that, so Jackson bought everything else, takeout, and groceries alike. Stiles didn't mind living on Jackson's dime, as it meant that he could easily buy all of the books that he wanted. He read a lot, his ADHD thankfully allowed him to read a lot, and he took advantage of it. He had read more than needed for all of his degrees. He was coming out on top for his degree and happy about it. He was going to enjoy the fuck out of shoving it in everyone's faces when he came back with his degree in creative writing. He had already figured out that writing was exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He had minored in criminal justice and would finish that out along with his doctorate here at Berkeley. It's what Stiles wanted, and he was happy about it.

Stiles had wanted to head into law enforcement, but an accident the summer before his senior year had left him unable to do that. He had shoulder and hip issues that had put being a cop right out of what he could do. It wasn't the worst thing in the world. He could have gone into the lab or something like that, but Stiles had found writing while he had been going through therapy and stuck at the house. He had done all of his schoolwork, but there was not enough of it to get him through. Then when he had been allowed to go to school, when he was able to move around enough, writing just stuck with him.

It hadn't been hard to get his scholarships worked around. Given what had happened to him, there were a few more open to him for the ones that were getting him into the criminal justice world. Still, Stiles had kept it as a minor and figured that writing crime novels would be fun.

"It's going to rain; take an umbrella and your bag that is waterproof. You know what I like to eat," Jackson said.

"Sure." Stiles grabbed enough money for dinner and a good tip out of the jar with the money and then headed out to get his books and then get dinner. He was more than happy with getting the food, and even if he hadn't been, Jackson wouldn't have bitched about it. It had taken a long time for both Stiles and Jackson to learn how to work around Stiles' minor disabilities. When it was rainy, his body ached some, especially his hip.

It was times like that which reminded Stiles more than anything about why he didn't smoke weed like everyone else and why he didn't drink. It just made his body hurt worse. Stiles made sure that he had everything that he needed. He was more than capable of walking anywhere that was needed. He was pretty sure that Jackson's parents had picked this place just for that. He was able to walk to school and walk to any number of places.

The walk always did him good. He picked up his books, as well as three others that the staff had put aside for him that they thought he would like. Then it was off to get food. The rain started when he was close to home, so he didn't even worry about the umbrella. Jackson was still on the couch, but everything was set up there for them to eat, and he even had Stiles' heating pad out for his shoulder. Stiles said nothing about it. That would only work Jackson up and make him be a big asshole.

"I found a new show to watch. Let's eat," Jackson said as Stiles laid down the food on the coffee table before dropping down and pulling the heating pad over his shoulder. He had wrenched it good on the drive back, and he would need to baby it for a day or two before he got it worked out again with a little home therapy.

"Oh, this looks awesome," Stiles said as he grabbed his food when Jackson handed it over.

* * *

"Sorry," the brick wall that Stiles ran into said even as Stiles fell backward.

Stiles felt the ground connect with him; thankfully, he had turned to where it wasn't his bad hip that hit first. His good one was going to be pissed off for at least a few hours. A hand connected with Stiles' bad arm trying to help him up. He slapped the hand away and looked up. It was Derek Hale.

"Not that side. That's my bad side," Stiles said.

"Sorry," Derek said. He then let Stiles hold out his hand and then pulled him up. Stiles' body protested it, but it was only for a few seconds. "What happened?"

"You ran into me," Stiles said.

"No, about that being your bad side."

"Nothing big," Stiles said. He wasn't going to get into it with Derek. Derek, who had rejected Stiles' friend request on Facebook. "I need to get going."

"Did you want to get a drink sometime?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Derek's face, and yes, he was serious.

"Maybe." Stiles heard his father calling his name, so he looked to the side to see him pulling up in his SUV.

"Want a ride home, Stiles?" Noah asked.

"Sure, Daddio. I have dinner." Stiles picked up the bag that he had dropped. Thankfully there was nothing breakable in there. It was all fresh or frozen things. He was looking forward to cooking in his father's kitchen. After a small fire from a defective device had allowed a kitchen revamp, his father had bought all new appliances and the like, so it was a dream to cook in there. "Thanks." Stiles looked at Derek as he said that before getting in the vehicle with his father.

As soon as they were on their way, Stiles texted Jackson that he had run into Derek, who had asked him out for drinks sometime.

"What did the Hale boy want?" Noah asked.

"Uh, nothing. He ran into me and helped me up, is all."

"I see. He's been busy here in town over the last year."

"Doing what?" Stiles asked. His father used to talk about the Hales more, but now it wasn't nearly as commonplace. Stiles actually hadn't heard him talk about it all that much. There wasn't as much worry going on since everyone involved in the Hale fire was in jail or already out for what they did.

"He's taken over as head chef at his Uncle's restaurant. Has been doing some cooking classes as well for some of the residents and working with the hospital on a few of them for very special diets."

"And are you going to any?" Stiles asked.

"No," Noah answered with a glare in Stiles' direction.

"Your blood pressure still good then?"

"Yes, I'm doing better on that front and haven't upgraded to needing medication."

Stiles nodded his head. He looked into the side mirror, and just as they started to turn the corner, Stiles saw that Derek was looking in their direction. Stiles wondered what that was about.

The rest of the summer was spent playing a cat and mouse game, it seemed, with Derek. Every single place that Stiles ended up wanting to go to, there was Derek. Sometimes in his work uniform, which Stiles figured out that no one should look as hot as Derek did in a chef's jacket. In fact, Stiles thought that it should be illegal as he watched Derek talking to a little old lady on his last day in Beacon Hills. Jackson had already gone back to Berkeley, and Stiles was going to follow later in the day. Derek glanced his way once and smiled and waved before going back to talking to the woman.

Stiles looked down at his bag of books and then debated walking all the way home. His hip was aching him, and it wasn't getting any better with walking. He needed to get home and get whatever knot was in his muscles worked out before the drive back. He looked for a bench. He was in the area of Beacon Hills, which had benches lining the street for people to sit and talk. Stiles sat down and rearranged the books so that hopefully when he started walking again, he would be able to.

"Stiles, you okay?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked up, blinded by the sun for a few seconds before Derek moved his head to block it. Derek was frowning at him, worry etched across his face.

"Yeah, just a little sore today. I feel asleep wrong."

"I can drive you home, or I can walk you home and carry your things."

Stiles wondered who had talked to Derek about his injuries. It was one of those things that some knew about it, but most did not. Yeah, most of Beacon Hills knew about the accident but other than that, they really didn't know much about Stiles. As much as Stiles would love to have Derek just walk him home, his hip wasn't up for that.

"I would love a ride," Stiles said.

"Sure. Just wait here. My SUV is around the corner." Derek gave Stiles a smile before turning to jog toward a parking lot used for people shopping in the area.

Stiles had learned to eat his pride a little when his body wasn't up for what he thought it. He usually was better at this kind of thing and hadn't been stranded like this in a while. Stiles waited patiently as Derek got his SUV pulled around to where Stiles was able to just get into the passenger side. Stiles was glad that it seemed that Derek had gotten rid of that Camaro or had at least moved on to having two cars. The Camaro would not have had his hip happy at him.

"Do you need help?" Derek asked.

"No. I just need to get the books set down, and then I can get in." Stiles set the books down in the footwell and moved them over to where he had good access to getting in. He made it well enough, given that the leg going in first was his bad side. It was part of the reason why he could drive. He was happy with it, but sometimes it sucked when he wasn't the one driving.

Derek kept glancing at Stiles as he pulled into traffic. He looked worried more than anything else. "Is there anything thing that I can do?"

"Not really. Dad's getting off late, and I need to head back to school, or I would have him massage out my hip muscles."

"I took a class on that in college."

"What?"

"Peter's husband was injured a long time ago, and he gets aches when it gets cold, and he was always really close to me, even before they got married. So I learned how to help him. I can try and do the same to you."

Stiles thought about it all the way back to his father's. He wasn't shocked that Derek knew where the Sheriff lived. Most of Beacon Hills knew where he lived. It had been kind of horrible in the beginning after he had been elected the first time. Stiles had gotten used to it, though.

"I have no other motive than I don't like seeing people in pain when I can help, I promise."

"I'll have to go down to boxers. It's the only way you'll be able to get to the muscles."

"That's fine. I'm not a prude," Derek said. He pulled into the driveway, right behind Stiles' Jeep, and leaving the spot where Noah parked open. "I'll carry the books so you can get the door open. We can do this wherever you want."

"I'll get down to my boxers and then yell for you to come up. You can leave the books on the dining room table. That's where the rest of them is that I need to pack up to take back with me."

"Do you not have a bookstore there?"

"Oh, I do, but there were a lot of good books this summer that I really want to read, so I just got them all."

"What do you do with them?" Derek asked.

"I mail them back or just drop them off at the station. Dad drops all of them off at the shelter in town, and the kids' books going to the children's home. I've always been a big reader, but it went up after my accident since I couldn't do sports anymore. I have pins and rods, and so contact sports are a no-no. I was given a pass on gym my senior year, and it was used as a study hall. Since I had been in lacrosse up until that point, it wasn't hard to wave that requirement. It wasn't like I wanted to be out of it, but accidents happen."

"Yeah. I get that."

Stiles nodded and then got out of the SUV. His hip wanted to give when he got fully to his feet, but he grabbed the door and stayed steady until he could move. Stiles had no idea what he was doing. No one had seen him, the scars from the metal ripping into his skin, then the surgeries to make sure that he could walk again. Other than the therapists, his regular doctor, and his father, no one had touched him. He hadn't really found anyone that he trusted enough to reveal this side of himself to. Hookups were always just handjobs or oral. He hadn't had penetrative sex yet, and he didn't mind. One boyfriend, the summer between high school and college and seeing the scars on his upper body, meant that he didn't trust anyone. Jackson, Danny, and Lydia didn't count. They didn't see the scars on him, and they had seen him naked. Jackson helped him out of the shower more often than not when it was winter, and the cold had his body hurting.

Pushing all the thoughts away, Stiles made his way up to his bedroom. He changed his boxers; he didn't really think that Derek would be upset at him being in the ones he had been in all morning. Derek was a guy, so he knew that underwear got dirty.

"Come on up!" Stiles yelled as he laid down on his side on his bed. The room was sparse, pretty much just the shit from high school and old posters. It didn't look like he lived there, even after a summer here.

Stiles closed his eyes and waited with his back to the door.

"Do any of the scars hurt? Like do I need to stay away from them?"

"No. Not on my hip."

"And your shoulder?" Derek asked.

"Just the one shaped like Harry Potter's scar. It really hurts if you press right on it. Around it is just fine."

"So like this," Derek said, and then his fingers were Stiles' skin, skirting the scar but not pressing right on it.

"Yeah, but my shoulder doesn't hurt."

"I bet it does, and you just can't feel it since your hip hurts worse."

Stiles didn't like Derek's logic.

"On your side like this?"

"To start, and then I can roll to my front. It's mainly the side and back that needs attention. The front’s nearly as bad, and what you need to get on it, you can get from this angle." Stiles kept his eyes closed as Derek's fingers touched everywhere, learning the scars' places and how Stiles' skin felt. The touch wasn't intimate, not in a sexual way, but his hands were warm, and when he laid one over the expanse of Stiles' thigh under his boxers, it made him moan a little.

"Peter doesn't let me work with cold things with my hands so hot. He said I would ruin whatever I am making," Derek said.

"It's good. Not as good as a heating pad but good."

Derek worked silently. He was just as good as the therapists who had worked on Stiles and taught him how to work on himself some. He was loads better than Stiles' father, but Stiles would never tell him that. Though, Derek took a class for this. Stiles knew that Chris Argent had been attacked by his father, Gerard and that it was that attack that had the cops looking at Gerard and caught onto the plans that his sister, Kate, had for the Hales. It hadn't taken long at all for the whole scheme to be figured out and the guilty parties to go to jail, but in the end, Chris was badly injured and wasn't able to work a normal job anymore. Thankfully, Argent Arms International was easy to run from his house, raising his daughter with Peter's help.

Chris' wife, Victoria, had gone to jail for her parts in the crimes against random people up and down the West Coast. Kate had been watching Derek when he was only fifteen, nearly sixteen years old had left all of Beacon Hills horrified. Though Kate's rantings about the Hales being Werewolves and beasts had put Kate into a state mental hospital and she was still there, ranting about what they were and how it was okay what she had planned since Derek wasn't human and therefore she was breaking any human laws by seducing and having sex with him.

Stiles forced his thoughts away from that and tried to make himself relax. It was making Derek's job a hell of a lot harder with him staying tense all of the time. Derek's hands felt really good. It hurt to work out the knots but then the pain started to fade. Derek focused mostly on Stiles' hip, and after a short while, Stiles did start to feel the pain in his shoulder. He wasn't going to tell Derek that, though.

Derek took his time working on Stiles. The aches and pains were all gone by the time that he was done, and Stiles was ready for a nap, but he didn't have time for that unless he didn't want to eat before he left.

"Sleep," Derek said when Stiles tried to get up. He also pushed him back down onto the bed.

"I need to cook."

"I know you are having dinner with your dad before you leave. Is that what you want to cook?"

Stiles nodded his head, words failing him with how tired he was.

"Then sleep."

Stiles woke up to the smell of food, his recipe for spaghetti and meatballs. He would know the smell of that anywhere. He rolled over in bed and found that his body didn't hurt near as much as he thought it would. He got his clothes back on and then grabbed his hamper of dirty clothes before heading down. His father would wash them, and they would be waiting for him when he was next home from school. Which was probably going to be winter break.

"That smells great," Stiles said.

"Thanks. Your recipe was easy to follow. Though, there are a few parts that are a little...hard."

"Yeah, I make it a little different since I had to stop putting one spice in as it interacted weirdly with a friend. I just never went back to making it the original way. I've got that recipe somewhere."

"I'll have to try that sometime; I really like this. It doesn't take long since you had the meatballs already made."

"Yeah, I make them up and freeze them in huge batches and then just take out what I need. It's so much easier that way."

"Is this like a family recipe, some secret handed down?" Derek pointed at the book that had the recipe in it.

"Ah, not really. It's a mishmash of three different recipes that my mom liked different parts of, so she kept messing until she got this. Why?"

"Peter would pay you good money for that recipe. He's got a recipe that he doesn't like all that much, but he likes it better than others. So you could sell it to him, meatballs and all."

"And you like it?" Stiles asked. He dropped down onto the stool his father usually sat on when Stiles was cooking. The sauce looked nearly done, and the meatballs were plentiful in it.

"I might have made pornographic noises when I tried a meatball a few minutes ago."

"They are the best part." Stiles snagged a fork from the trio that was sitting on a stack of plates and fished a meatball out. It was all fully cooked, so it wasn't going to make him sick. "So, how would that work?"

"Well, he has two options. The first one is he pays you a one-time fee, and you give up rights to him using it. There is a lot of legal mumbo jumbo, but that's the basis of it. The second is that you become a partner in the restaurant and get a certain amount of revenue in payment. Usually a percentage."

"Why don't I get you the other recipe, the original, and then you can make it for him to try. I like it better, but I've just gotten used to this one even though Scott's not around as much."

"I don't remember Scott from the bonfire night."

"No, he doesn't like Jackson that much, and Scott was my friend for a short period when Jackson was upset with me before Danny and Lydia got his head out of his ass and apologized."

"I see. How do you feel?" Derek tested the water in the pot and then added a little salt. He had the pasta already portioned out and ready to be dumped into the water.

"I feel a lot better. You did better on me than Dad does. Though Dad does better than if I tried to do it myself. The nap helped as well. Thank you. You had no reason to do that, and now you are cooking on what I assume is your day off."

"No, I'm fine. I like cooking. I found comfort in it after everything. Simple cooking like this is something that I don't get to do much of anymore. If I minded, I wouldn't have offered."

Stiles nodded his head as he watched Derek, who was watching the water. The sound of the door opening and his father dropping his stuff onto the table.

"Stiles, who is that in the driveway?" Noah called out.

"It's Derek Hale, Sir. Stiles' hip was bothering him, so I brought him home," Derek said as Noah stepped into the kitchen.

"And are cooking?"

"He needed a nap but was unwilling to do so unless I started dinner. Have a seat; the water is just about ready. The salad is in the fridge. Stiles."

Stiles got up and grabbed the large salad bowl. He pulled it out and glanced inside to see that it was cut up all fancy and shit. He usually just tore up the lettuce and diced up most of the other vegetables. The carrots were shaved and curled. It looked like something that belonged on a wall and not to be eaten. "Dude, your salad is a work of art."

"It's still meant to be eaten," Derek said.

"What kind of dressing do you want?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, I made some," Derek said.

Stiles nearly dropped the salad before he turned to look at Derek.

"You made...dressing? Why? It comes in bottles for a reason."

Derek laughed, and Stiles stuck his tongue at him. Stiles looked at his father and saw that he was laughing as well.

"Well, the stuff you had is pretty good, but I think you'll like mine better."

"That's a bold statement. I have been buying that dressing for a long time."

Derek walked over to the fridge after dropping the noodles into the water and grabbed a mason jar out of the fridge. Stiles hadn't even noticed it. Derek shook it up and handed it to Stiles. "Try that; I think you'll love it."

Stiles dished out three bowls of salad while Derek poked at the water with the pasta in it; he shook the dressing again before pouring some of it out and into each bowl. He liked lighter dressing than his father and put a little less than his father's on Derek's. It was what he hoped was enough. If Derek wanted more, he could put more on it.

Derek grabbed his bowl and nodded thanks before mixing it all up to start to eat while he watched the water. He was fascinating, watching the water boil. He pulled the basket out and tapped it on the side a few times before dumping it into the bowl he had ready for it. A little oil and it was coated to stop it from sticking. Then Derek sat down and started to eat his salad.

"Okay, there is only one problem with your dressing," Stiles said as he looked at Derek's smug face, given that Stiles had eaten nearly all of his salad very quickly.

"And that is?"

"You aren't here to make it every single day."

"Do you eat a salad every single day?" Derek asked.

"Well, no. But it's really good, and I like it a lot. You make this?"

"Yes, it's a family recipe. Peter does use it at the restaurant, but he knows that it's grandmother's. It's part of why he started the restaurant. To use recipes like that to make good food for people. No fancy food or small portions. It's a fancy place, but that's Peter more than anything else."

Stiles nodded as he finished off his salad. He got up and rinsed the bowl before starting to serve up the pasta, adding sauce to each plate of it. He dropped a few meatballs on for him and then a few extra for his father. They were made with turkey so he could eat what he wanted.

"How many meatballs?" Stiles asked.

"Just five for me," Derek said.

Stiles nodded his head and got them out before adding a little more sauce to his. He added two more meatballs as well.

"This is good," Noah said as he pointed at the jar of dressing.

"Keep that, and I'll make sure when we are making it up for the restaurant, I get you guys some. Mom gets her fair share for the house. It's simple to make but even better when done with better spices and the herbs we use."

"If it's supposed to better, I think it might be the only dressing I ever want again," Stiles said.

"Yes, I've heard that before. Mom says that I make it better than even her." Derek took the plate that Stiles handed him. "Though I think I've never tasted a meatball as good as this one."

It was quiet as they all started to eat the main course of the meal.

"Thank you, Derek, for the ride home and the massage," Stiles said.

Noah coughed, choking a little on something. He picked up his glass of water and looked at Stiles. "What?"

"My hip was nearly seized up. He got it worked loose. That's why I napped. You know how I get when I don't realize how tense I am."

"Yes. I know that you don't get worked on as much on campus either. Jackson does some, you said."

"Yeah, but I don't like to take advantage. He already lets me live with him and pays for food even though I eat more than him some days."

"You stay fit," Derek said.

"I have some stuff that I can do that doesn't bother my hip. Thankfully crunches and a few other things do well. I also don't drive that much, walking almost everywhere, unless my leg is hurting. How was work today?" Stiles asked his father. He didn't mind talking about his life, but he didn't want to talk about his life with his injury at the moment.

"Quiet, which means with the full moon, we are going to be busy."

"Full moon?" Stiles asked. He hadn't tracked that kind of stuff since the wolves had moved back into the Preserve over a decade ago. It had been strange as hell, but thankfully the Hales had kept people from just studying them. They lived and were free to do what they wanted. People knew that they were there, and a chunk of the land was settled for just them now. It had been kind of great. Stiles had gone to the edge and watched them playing in the day.

"When do you need to leave to head back?" Noah asked when they were all done eating.

"Soon."

"Well, Derek cooked, so I can clean up at least," Noah said as he stood up. "Thank you, Derek, for the food and for taking care of Stiles. He's good most of the time, but his brain works in ways that his body can’t cash sometimes."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Stiles, why don't you walk Derek out?"

"Sure, Dad." Stiles stood up and snagged Derek's plate before walking him to the door. Derek was smiling, though, so it didn't seem like he was too upset at all but being pushed out of the house. "Dad doesn't like me driving too late at night after an episode where my body seizes up like that. He worries about me driving after dark on good days."

"I can understand his worry. Look, I'll head out. That's no big deal. I would worry about you too. Be safe, and have your father let me know that you are safe at school."

"You know if you had accepted my friend request on Facebook, I could actually message you that."

"Friend request? I never got it." Derek at least looked a little confused at that.

"You rejected it. So if you didn't, someone else did. But that's neither here nor there. I'll send it again, and then you can accept me. If you don't, I'll worry about that later."

Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but Noah called for Stiles.

"Have a good night, and I'll find you on Facebook, and you can message me as soon as you get back to your apartment."

Stiles nodded his head. He wasn't going to hold to that. Derek ran hot and cold, and while right now, he was hot, the cold snap wouldn't be far behind.

Half an hour later, Stiles heard a chime on his phone as he got into his Jeep. He looked down to see that it was Facebook with a friend request from Derek. Stiles smiled and left the notification there but didn't do anything with it. He would when he got to the apartment. It would be better to not make Derek think that he was waiting for it.

At the first stoplight, Stiles grabbed his phone, tapped the notification, and then confirmed that he wanted to be friends with Derek. He dropped his phone back down again and took off when the light changed.

* * *

Stiles grabbed the end of his scarf and wrapped it up around his neck again, shivering as they walked through the Preserve to the farthest camping point that there was on what was supposed to be public lands. He grinned as he saw Lydia was cold as well. In deference to the cold snap that Beacon Hills had, she was actually dressed for the weather instead of being extremely fashionable.

"So who invited us to his?" Stiles asked. He was hoping that this time someone actually said. Everyone who Stiles cared about was home from college for their winter break. Stiles had come back just that morning after a few extra seminars had been dropped that he was interested in. Jackson had driven down a week before. He left his friends alone for too long, and they had made plans without consulting him, which he wasn't there, but he could have been asked by text.

"Just someone in town. It's for people around our age," Lydia said.

Which was more than Stiles had gotten from them before this. However, around their ages meant anywhere near a decade on either side, which left about twenty years. The smell of smoke told Stiles that they were finally getting close to wherever this party was. It wasn't dark yet, but the sun was setting. He looked up and between Jackson and Danny, who were leading the way. There was a glow in front of them, more than just a bonfire but other things as well. He looked closer to see that there was a whole bunch of the tiki lights set up near the edges of the trees. It was a massive area that had to be expensive to rent. He laughed as he saw that there was also a massive lake. No one was sitting near it, though. It would be a fun place to rent in the summer when the lake could be enjoyed. There was also a massive cabin set up just above the lake on the side that they were on, and it looked like people were heading in and out of it.

"You got him to come," a voice called out.

Stiles looked around to see Derek heading toward them.

"He didn't have an option," Lydia said.

"That sounds about right," someone else said.

Stiles only had eyes for Derek, though. He was dressed in a soft-looking sweater and black jeans. He looked fucking wonderful, and Stiles knew that he was falling hard and fast. He knew that he had been before this, but this was something else. The last few months of talking through Facebook and then through text when Derek had decided that Messenger wasn't enough had been great. Stiles was apt to agree, but he hadn't wanted to read too much into anything.

"Food is inside as well as drinks. No one here that I know of is under the drinking age, so we shouldn't have anyone causing an issue like that. Help yourself to anything you want to eat or drink. Watch out for Cora and her food, don't steal any off of her plate."

Stiles knew that one well. He wasn't close with Cora, but sometimes their friends intersected, and he had hung out with her some. Greenburg had learned the hard way to never steal food from her. She had claws, and she would use them. Well, that was what Greenburg said. Stiles just figured that she scratched hard enough to make it look like she had claws. Her nails weren't sharpened to points or anything like that. He laughed as he saw someone talking to Cora, and she looked like she was ready to cut anyone who looked at her food. For her size, she ate a lot, but she also was extremely athletic. She ran a fucking lot; Stiles saw her around town running all of the time.

"It looks like someone is going into the lake," Lydia pointed out.

"Yeah, at some point, they will be. We have a little challenge we will be doing later for those who want and are not drunk. We even have prizes for those who actually dunk themselves all the way under the water."

"Men are insane," Lydia said as she walked away from them, heading to what looked like the stairs to get up and get food.

Derek looked at Stiles and nodded his head toward where there was a bunch of people sitting around on blankets and talking. Stiles nodded his head. Jackson and Danny took off after Lydia. Derek led Stiles over to a blanket that had a small bit of food already laid on it.

"How has no one stolen this?" Stiles asked.

"Hosts' blanket, no one touches it unless they want me to stop giving them alcohol." Derek sat down and held his hand out.

Stiles swallowed before he took the hand to allow Derek to pull him down onto the blanket, closer than Stiles would have sat on his own.

"Here," Derek held up a plate as he spoke.

Stiles looked at the food on it and found that it was the kinds of things that he liked. He snagged one of the little wienies by the toothpick in it and popped it into his mouth.

"What do you want to drink?" Derek asked.

"Um, what're my options?"

"Pretty much anything. We keep this place stocked."

"What kind of wine coolers do you have?"

"Laura drinks the hell out of them so pretty much every single flavor."

"Then snag me a few of whatever you want."

Derek was gone only a few minutes, and Stiles watched everyone around them. There were cliques of all kinds, but it was evident that no one hated each other, which was a good thing. He was fairly certain that many of these people hated each other in high school. Stiles saw a few others that he had graduated with, probably invited there by Cora. There was a pretty big spread, but no one jumped out to Stiles as someone who was underage. It was good. Pretty simple and fun despite the temperature. The bonfire was far enough away that it wasn't warming up where they were. When Derek got back, he settled down behind Stiles, sitting with his legs on either side of him.

"Is this okay?"

Stiles nodded, no trusting his voice to work correctly. Derek pressed his face to Stiles' neck, getting a little under the scarf. His face was warm, and it felt good. It was almost like Derek smelled him, given the way the cold air moved over his flesh. He shivered, and that caused Derek to wrap his arms around him.

"Eat, and then we can head over to the bonfire and sit for a little while before we see who has enough guts to jump in the lake and swim to shore."

"That's what's going to happen?" Stiles asked. He grabbed one of the bottles and twisted the lid off, and drank about half of it. He wasn't going to get drunk on these, not by a long shot. He would enjoy himself, though, while drinking them, and with one in his hand, no one would press beer on him. He hated beer but at least liked most of the other alcohols in the world. He was used to drinking his father's stash, so he quickly learned how to not drink too much, given how strong his father's stuff was.

"Yeah, you have to jump off the pier and then swim to shore. There are the wimps who don't even jump in and then the babies who swim along the pier and go to shore that way. There are a few who will cross to the other side of the pier. I always go the furthest point away from the pier."

"You are insane."

"You gonna come in with me?" Derek asked.

"I know that swimming is good for my body and all of that shit, but I don't think that the cold will be."

"Afterwards, we all head inside, and the fire going in the main part of the cabin along with blankets warms everyone up quickly."

The thought of cuddling with Derek under a blanket in front of the fire did sound good. He looked at the water and nodded his head.

"Great!" Derek kissed the side of Stiles' face but did nothing else.

Stiles guessed that what he had thought might be flirting in their texts and little messages that still came over Messenger was, in fact, flirting. Stiles was okay with that. He was very okay with Derek wanting to spend time with him. He ate the food, even as it got colder. Derek was pressed along his back.

"How are your hip and shoulder?" Derek asked a short while later.

"Really good. My doctor gave me a new set of exercises to do that have really helped me keep my hip from being pissed off. I did them before coming out here. Jackson told me that it would be a hike to get where we were headed so that I could be ready. My shoulder is pretty good. I've adjusted to the cold, which is usually the worst issue that I have. Once winter hits and stays, I do really good. I also have a heating pad that I use. Dad keeps one for him, so I didn't have to bring it with me from home."

"Well, if this messed you up, I can work on the knots," Derek said.

"Good. I might take you up on that." Stiles turned his head to the side, burying his face into Derek's neck for a little warmth. It was freaking cold. Beacon Hills never got this cold, but for some reason, there was a massive cold front. It had even snowed a few days before. It was all gone now as the temperature in the day melted it all. It was too close to dark for the air to be warm, and with each dip of the sun in its downward trek, it was getting colder. The bonfire was casting a glow all over.

"We will be going soon," Derek said when Stiles drained his newest drink.

"Good. Cause it's getting dark, and that's when the monsters come out," Stiles said.

Derek laughed, his chest vibrating Stiles' body as he did so. Stiles looked around, and he saw that Lydia was looking at him. She looked content, sitting in the V of Danny's legs. The three of them were still feeling out a relationship of some kind. It was interesting to see Danny cuddling a woman, given that he was firmly in the camp of not liking female parts, but then Danny did like to cuddle, according to Jackson. So maybe if there was no hint of sex, he didn't mind cuddling girls.

"You are weird," Derek said. He said it fondly, and now that every time he said that over the phone, Stiles had a tone to put it to.

"You like that I'm weird," Stiles said. Which was their normal, just said in person for the first time.

"Ready to get wet?" Derek asked. His hand splayed over Stiles' stomach.

Stiles wanted more than just stripping to nothing and jumping in the water. That low-level lust that had been building since Derek had stepped into his life again was raging high. Derek growled like he could hear Stiles' thoughts.

"Yes," Stiles said, and he was saying yes to more than just that.

* * *

Stiles laughed as Derek shoved him into the shower with the towel still wrapped around him. The water was already on and warm. Derek stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the shower next. Stiles drew him in for a kiss, not their first but the best so far. The others had been just before jumping in the freezing cold water and then on their trek across the farthest point away from the pier.

Derek took Stiles all the way to the wall, pushing the soaked towel off of his shoulders. Stiles knew that he should be colder than he was, but he felt nothing but Derek's hands on him and the water running down from the weird spray from the showerhead. The water wasn't too warm, thankfully, just enough to help warm them up. The shower was only to kind of wash off, but the rest was to warm up. Derek had vetoed the group cuddlefest in front of the fire, even though no one was touching all that much. Now Stiles knew why.

Stiles was already hard, and he rocked his body into Derek's so he could feel it. It felt good, his hard body and Stiles' cock rubbing on it. It didn't take long at all for Derek to lift Stiles up to where he could wrap his legs around Derek's waist, and they rocked together, kissing all the while. Stiles was warming up even though the spray from the water was making him colder.

Derek's mouth closed over Stiles' neck and bit down. Stiles came, and as he did, he scratched his nails down Derek's back.

Stiles felt something on his neck, pain, but then he knew that blood was coming out.

"Sorry," Derek said after he pulled his mouth off of Stiles. The word was slurred some, and he wasn't sure what it meant.

Then Stiles saw the fangs. Everything made sense. "Werewolves."

"What?" Derek asked. His mouth was still fanged, so it sounded a little weird.

"Dude, Cora sucked at not clawing people. Like I just assumed it was her nails, but your fangs there."

"You aren't freaking out."

"Dude, my Dad has told me enough stories about weird shit here in Beacon Hills that I just assumed there was something else going on, but I never had proof. I've done some research. Is...bleeding much? I don't do well with blood, especially my own. Not after my accident."

"No, I barely. It's like a drop each. I'll bandage them up. We have stuff."

"That's why the whole swimming in freezing cold water thing, right? Showing off?"

"Yes."

"Dude, how did you guys get high that night?"

"Someone tossed a version of wolfsbane on the fire. It got us all a little high. Don't worry, we don't allow any of the bad kinds to grow in the area. That one we let run, and the younger ones stay away from it." Derek looked at Stiles for a few seconds before leaning over and licking over where he had bitten.

"I'm not gonna turn, right? I saw something about Alphas."

"Yes, Mom would have to bite you. You are taking this pretty good."

"Dude, I've half convinced myself that Dad has a group of fairies who live in his garden. He barely does anything, and the thing is gorgeous. He's the envy of a lot of the ladies on the street."

"He does. They eat coffee grounds, so he feeds them, and they care for his plants. He knows they are there."

"He tells everyone that he just tossed coffee grounds on them, and it's what makes it so good. He's not even lying. What the hell?" Stiles tried not to let his mind break on that.

"Well, they moved in a long time ago, when he was elected. It's...an early warning system. They let us know if something is happening."

"He knows. He knows exactly what you are?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. We always tell the Sheriff, considering our Pack mostly lives outside of the city limits."

"So he knew that night..." Stiles trailed off when Derek nodded his head.

"He's actually one of the better law enforcement that we have dealt with in a long time. He was very accepting, after getting over the big reveal, that is. He treats us fairly and with a lot of understanding. He never pushes us away when we come to him with something weird."

"Oh, my God. You guys are why Donovan was stopped before he was able to get me very far at all."

"The fairies were actually. They rushed to get Mom and Peter. Peter hunted you down, and the cops arrived. It was a good thing."

"We have fairie guards?" Stiles asked.

"Lookouts more than anything else. They don't have enough magic to really do much unless they all do it at the same time. Which is really hard as they never agree on anything. We have a pact that they are allowed a colony on our lands as long as they help us watch the Sheriff and other staff of his that are in the know."

"My mind is blown right now."

"Why don't we move this to a bedroom? The water is getting colder, and I don't want you catching a cold or something." 

"Kind of hard to do that but my body is telling me that a bed would be good, and a massage as well."

"If I do that, I'm not gonna be just stopping."

"I had to fight hard not to get hard the last time, I'm not gonna stop myself this time." 

Derek grinned at Stiles. "Good. I would hate for you to stop something that smells so good."

"Smells good?"

"Your room reeked of your arousal. It's all that I could smell when I was in there. I became slightly addicted to it. Next time though, don't change your underwear. They overrode the smell of you a little."

"Noted." Stiles closed his eyes and groaned as Derek took to washing him off a little bit and getting him under the spray while he washed himself off. When Derek was ready to clean the soap off, Stiles slipped out of the shower and started to dry his hair. His hip was protesting the swim but Derek would take care of that. He was sure that he would have his freak-out about Werewolves and everything else at some point but it wasn't right now. He looked at his neck in the mirror to see the points where the blood had pooled and hardened, stopping more from coming out. It wasn't horrible but it did look like a Vampire bite. "Are Vampires real?"

"Yes but they don't leave marks like that," Derek said. He was right behind Stiles as he said it. 

Stiles looked up at him in the mirror, he didn't look too upset about the mark he had left on Stiles. He in fact looked a little smug. Though some of that was probably about the hickey that he had left before biting Stiles. Derek kissed the mark before grabbing what looked like a very stocked first aid kit out from under the sink. "Is someone in your family a human?"

"Yes, Spencer is. He's also clumsy for the same reason you are."

"Ah, yes, I remember hearing Cora talking about him. Get me bandaged up and then we can go and cuddle before the massage. I wanna cuddle." Stiles hadn't cuddled with anyone before and he knew that massage would lead to sex of some kind and he wanted sex. He just also wanted cuddles when he was awake to like them. 

"Cuddling sounds good, will help chase away the last of your chill."

Getting into bed with Derek should have felt weird but the bed smelled like Derek so he was obviously in Derek's room in the cabin. Derek slotted in at his back with no issue, holding Stiles close.

"I've never...I've given and received oral and handjobs but never gone further," Stiles admitted when Derek had them under the covers. 

"Why?" Derek asked.

"I don't like my scars. I know that they are a badge of honor that I survived but I had a bad reaction with someone once and I just don't like it."

"You didn't have an issues getting down to boxers for me when we were mostly strangers."

"I know and afterward, I freaked out a little. I never thought that you would make fun of me though or talk about my scars."

"Cora asked where the one stopped, I guess she saw it in school or something. I told her to shut up."

"Everyone wanted to see them. Jackson stopped everyone from harassing me about it. It was the one good thing about having a huge asshole for a friend."

"Sleep, Stiles. I'll wake you in a little while for the massage."

"I'm not-" Stiles stopped because he was tired. He was hella tired. It was hitting him all at once. He closed his eyes. 

"I'll be right here when you wake up from your nap." 

Stiles hummed and let his mind shut down the rest of the way. 

* * *

Stiles rolled over and smiled as he took in Derek's soft face as he slept. Derek had got in late after something had happened at the restaurant. Stiles still wasn't sure what it was. Derek had been vague, but Stiles had also found out that his father had been called in. He wasn't worried since Derek had told him that no one was hurt. Stiles just hated that whatever had happened had actually happened. 

It was rather a busy week they had, with Stiles finally getting home after finishing college only to not move into his father's house like he thought but right into the place that Derek had built. It wasn't that far from Derek's parents, and Stiles was okay with that. It seemed that Derek had been working hard at getting it ready for Stiles since he had finished a semester earlier than he was supposed and was coming back before Jackson was finished with law school. Derek had fallen in love with the house's plans after seeing them when going with his uncle to talk to the architect about the new location that Peter had his eye on a block over for the restaurant. It was twice the size and would allow for a banquet hall in the empty building beside it. 

What had been a large swath of empty land had ended up being taken down and the house built on it starting long before Stiles had started his last year. There was a bit of stuff that had to be done to make sure the land could support the house, but the house was massive. It was too big for two of them, but since they had moved in, there wasn't a moment where a family member from either side or one of Stiles' friends wasn't around. Spencer had even stayed the night a few times in his bedroom that wasn't fully finished. Spencer had taken too long to decide on paint and had just picked a few days before. 

Stiles' office was the first thing that was finished in the whole place, outside of the kitchen. Stiles had been happy about that, considering that Derek's love of cooking was only matched by Stiles' love of writing. Derek hadn't even batted an eye at the price of anything, so Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to know about how much money the restaurant made. Derek had taken part of Stiles' money from Peter from the restaurant to buy him new things for the office. It had at least helped Stiles feel a little like he was doing his part for the house. Stiles hadn't even noticed that the money was being added to his account, given that he didn't check that one too often as it went to savings. He made enough from the books he had already published to live on since Jackson was paying for pretty much everything in Berkeley. It wasn't a lot really, in his savings, but he had a nice cushion, and he was able to live on the money he had. He wasn't putting out the books that he wanted yet, given he had been working on his degree to get home as soon as possible.

"You are thinking too loud," Derek said as he turned his head to look at Stiles. 

"Just thinking about the house," Stiles said.

"I know you like it; I heard you gushing to Jackson. Do you think he'll like his, Danny, and Lydia's room?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Lydia will want to buy her own things, so the location and the bed will be fine for now."

"It's an older bed from the house. It can go back into storage if they don't want it. We used it for injured humans in the back, the frame. The mattress is new. But if they like it, they can keep it as well." 

"Lydia might build the whole room around it. You know that you didn't have to make a place for them, right?"

"They are your Pack. You might not see it that way, but I do, and my wolf really does. It's like why I have a place for Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. I was their trainer in the group, and they latched onto me after they were bitten. They will always be closer to me than Mom, and probably even Laura when she becomes Alpha."

"I don't mind if they want to live here all the time."

"Really?"

"I like the chaos of the main house. It's crazy, but I know that I can go to my office or our bedroom if I need a break. I heard you talking to someone on the phone that I was never to be disturbed there if the door was shut unless the house was on fire."

"That was Spencer. He wants to move in as well when he's done with college. Dad dropped off the paint last night, so we can see about painting Spencer's room today if you want. I have the drop cloths ready."

"And paint remover?" Stiles asked.

Derek laughed and pulled Stiles close before rolling them to where Stiles was sitting on him. Stiles sat up all the way to where he was looking down at Derek. "I heard you say something the other day, and I laughed at first, but then I thought about it."

"Yeah?" Stiles tried to remember what Derek could be talking about, but he talked a lot, so he had no clue which thing Derek was talking about. Especially since he liked to sneak up on Stiles and eavesdrop when he was working by sitting outside of his office when he had the balcony doors open. The balcony was lovely, and it overlooked the garden at the back of the house. Stiles' office was over the kitchen, which meant that the garden was where they ended up eating a lot when the weather permitted. There was an outlet outside so that Stiles could take his laptop out there to write if he wanted. Derek had made sure the office had everything Stiles would ever need, even things that Stiles thought were overkill. 

Derek reached out and grabbed something, and held it up to Stiles. It took a few seconds for Stiles to realize that it was paper. It was paper that had been folded to look like a ring; it even had a few little bits of paper stuck to that looked like they were supposed to be gems of some kind. 

"You're the one that I want. I want your complications too. I want your dreary Mondays. I want you forever."

Stiles remembered telling Lydia that he would marry Derek with paper rings. It was meant to tell her that he didn't care about a fancy ring but that even if they were poor as hell, he would slip a paper ring on Derek's finger to marry him. Yet, Derek had outdone Stiles on that by making an origami ring of some kind or having someone else make it. 

"I don't like metal rings on my finger, so I thought that maybe after we use the other rings, I made to actually get married, we could get tattoos. There is a druid in San Francisco that has good luck with tattoos that detailed using wolfsbane."

"Yes," Stiles said. 

It was not too soon. Stiles would have probably married Derek after the end of the first year of grad school. He wanted it for a long time, but he knew that it would all come together when it was meant to. Derek lifted up Stiles' finger and slipped the ring onto it. Derek tugged his hand close and kissed the underside of it, where the ring was sitting. 

"I love you," Derek said just as he always said it. 

"I love you, too." Stiles leaned down, scooting back, and kissed Derek. 

Derek wrapped his arms around him and held on tight while they kissed. It wasn't heated, and Stiles was kind of glad of it. He liked sex, he really liked sex with Derek, but he was also very hungry. Derek's breakfasts were like the one main thing that Stiles missed when he was at school. Thankfully, Peter had let him have one full weekend off a month, so Derek would head up after his shift at the restaurant on Friday and stay until Monday morning and head home then. 

"I can hear your stomach," Derek said.

"At least you are used to it, and it didn't put a damper on your horniness," Stiles said as he wiggled to show that he felt Derek's cock pressed to him. 

"Yes, but I still don't like sex when it's doing that." Derek sighed and sat up, taking Stiles with him like it was the worst thing in the world. He didn't stop, though once he was up, Stiles clung to him like a monkey as Derek made his way down to the kitchen. They were both in boxers, which for no one else being there was perfect attire. 

Stiles had gotten used to sort of nudity with the others. Derek was able to shift fully into a wolf, like most of his family, so he had to strip to do that. The other Hales were all very blasé about nudity. Stiles had seen every single one of Derek's family that was over the age of eighteen naked at least once. More than once, when it came to Peter and Cora. 

"French toast?" Derek asked as he looked in the fridge, which was stocked to hell, but it was gone through. With how much Derek ate and the others from his Pack swinging by. 

"Yes, with that strawberry stuff you do. I like that on top instead of syrup."

"Sure. I'll get started on that so it can cool. Want a little yogurt to tide you over?"

Stiles hummed. He looked for his cell phone, which he knew had been left in the kitchen. It had been fully charged after Stiles had ended up reading on it most of the day. Derek could hear it anywhere in the house, so he would tell Stiles who called, and Stiles could call them from his cell phone. He found it behind the fruit bowl and snapped a picture of his hand with the ring on it, and got Derek's backside in it as well. He brought up the photo editor, added his caption to it, and then sent it via the group chat to Danny, Jackson, and Lydia, then to his father, and finally to the Hale group chat. 

Derek's phone chimed, which was right beside him. He picked it up and swiped over to look at the image before he turned to grin at Stiles.

"In paper rings, in picture frames, in dirty dreams. Oh, he's the one I want," Derek said as he read it. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
